


Hold me

by BeBrave_NeverStopMoving



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving/pseuds/BeBrave_NeverStopMoving
Summary: Перси Джексон и Нико ди Анджело были женаты уже шесть лет, когда один из них (угадайте кто, ага) захотел развестись. Что будет делать другой, чтобы спасти свой брак от краха?





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480401) by [conylain9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conylain9/pseuds/conylain9). 



> Many thanks to conylain9 for permission to translate
> 
> ~~
> 
> Ну что ж, классика жанра: тупой Перси и страдающий Нико.

Нико не был удивлён. Если и было здесь чему удивляться, так это тому, что этого не случилось раньше. Он поднял взгляд с бумаги, лежащей подле него с прикреплённой к ней ручкой. Его тёмно-карие глаза встретились с сине-зелёными, которые глядели печально. Нико захотелось как-нибудь поиздеваться, но он усилием воли сумел сохранить пустое выражение лица.

Он вернулся к листку бумаги и внимательно прочитал жирный заголовок РАЗВОД, который в своей голове он уже прочёл великое множество раз. Нико глубоко вздохнул и вновь взглянул на своего мужа и постарался запомнить его внешность, то, как его волосы торчат во все стороны из-за того, что он постоянно лохматит их рукой, его глаза, слегка красные от недосыпа, его кожу с обычно идеальным загаром, сейчас как будто утратившую свой блеск.

— Она делает тебя счастливым? — тихо и убийственно спокойно спросил Нико.

— Что? — переспросил Перси своего мужа. Во всяком случае, того, кто был им на протяжении шести лет.

— Девушка, с которой ты виделся, делает ли она тебя счастливым? — он пояснил для Перси, потому что на самом деле тот никогда не говорил Нико, что изменял.

— Чт- как ты узнал? — его голос был пропитан, и Нико сразу же возненавидел Перси за это.

Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув и стараясь держать эмоции под контролем, Нико выдал какой-то сдавленный смешок.

— Как я мог не знать… Я признаю, что не знал об этом с самого начала, но позже всё начало обретать смысл.

У Перси было глупо-очаровательное виноватое щенячье лицо, и Нико очень захотелось улыбнуться, но он сдержался.

— Я же стираю твои вещи, Перси, и видел следы губной помады на воротниках твоих рубашек каждый раз, когда тебе приходилось «задерживаться на работе», и ты приходил в нашу кровать, пахнущий так, будто снёс витрину с дешёвыми духами, — Нико ни разу не повысил голос на Перси, он не был гневным или рассерженным, он не хотел отомстить ему, нет, его голос был грустный и безжизненный. Перси хотел было открыть рот, но его прервали: — И не говори, что ты сожалеешь, и не пытайся как-то оправдаться, ладно?

Они оба сидели в полной тишине несколько мгновений, смотря в пол и не желая поднимать глаза друг на друга. Нико вздохнул, наверное, уже в сотый раз.

— Хорошо, — он сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы Перси обратил на него внимание, — я подпишу бумагу, — по лицу Перси начала расползаться улыбка, но Нико продолжил: — Но у меня есть одна последняя просьба. Я хочу, чтобы один месяц ты встречался со мной там, где я решу, чтобы просто поддержать меня. Только месяц, и я подпишу бумагу.

Перси выглядел так, словно ему очень хотелось возразить, но он решил, что не стоит, и кивнул. Встал из-за стола и сказал: «Один месяц», после чего схватил коробку с пола и вышел из их квартиры.

— Один месяц, — повторил Нико и позволил слезам наконец скатиться по щекам в полной тишине. И вроде всё бы ничего, но прерывистые вздохи и всхлипы вскоре заполнили комнату.

***

 

Нико опирался на большой дуб в Центральном парке и вертел обручальное кольцо на пальце.

— Нико! — крикнул Перси, встретив его под деревом, рядом с которым тот стоял, улыбаясь. — Почему ты позвал меня сюда? — спросил Перси, оглядываясь по сторонам. На нем был деловой костюм, а значит, он только что пришёл из офиса.

— Ты не помнишь?

Нико воспринял молчание Перси как знак согласия и грустно улыбнулся сам себе.

— Это то место, где ты сделал мне предложение… Помнишь, каким нервным ты был тогда, уронил кольцо и начал беситься, потому что думал, что потерял его, — Нико усмехнулся от подобных воспоминаний, а Перси просто стоял и смотрел на него. Голос Нико упал до шёпота, и Перси пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать его, ведь в парке в это время очень шумно. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что это навсегда, и что теперь мы связаны до конца жизни.

Нико огладил кору дерева своей бледной рукой:

— Мы вырезали свои имена на этом дереве, потому что пока этот дуб стоит, наша любовь становится только крепче.

Перси ничего не говорил, он просто уставился на парня, пододвинувшегося, чтобы обернуть руками торс Перси, пряча лицо в груди мужчины. Всё ещё сомневаясь, Перси медленно обернул одну руку вокруг плеча меньшего парня, а вторую положил Нико на затылок. Нико практически сразу же отстранился и улыбнулся Перси, прежде чем уйти в противоположном тому, откуда Перси пришёл, направлении, не пророня ни слова.

***

 

Нико целыми днями не писал Перси, не просил встретиться. Поэтому его сообщения приходили в абсолютно рандомные моменты дня; так было и в этот раз, когда Нико написал Перси о встрече в аквариуме. Нико ожидал его у подножия лестницы, ведущей ко входу. Джексон подбежал к Нико.

— Прости, я опоздал, — сказал он, задыхаясь.

На нём были чёрные слаксы*, белая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, и кожаный ремень, подаренный Нико на Рождество два года назад.

В этот раз Нико не улыбнулся, приветствуя Перси, а вместо этого смотрел в пол.

— Извини за то, что прервал твоё свидание.

— Как ты узнал, что я-

— Ты приоделся и даже пытался уложить волосы, а это ты делаешь, только когда идёшь в какое-нибудь очень славное место или пытаешься произвести впечатление на кого-нибудь, — грустно сказал Нико, помня все те часы, проведённые Перси в ванной в попытках привести волосы в порядок перед ночными свиданиями.

Нико развернулся и поднялся по ступенькам в аквариум. Он подошёл к кассе и купил два билета, выдал один Перси и отправился ко входу, а Перси молча следовал за ним.

— Это было наше первое свидание, помнишь? Ты подарил мне тогда эту футболку с рыбьим скелетом, а ещё мы купили одинаковые браслеты с узором из волн, — Нико вошёл в сувенирный магазин, где продавались и украшения, и взял в руки кольцо, меняющее цвет, — ты надел это кольцо на палец, но вместо нормального зелёного или там голубого, оно стало розовым, а ты сказал, что это только я на тебя так странно влияю.

Перси подошёл, чтобы взять кольцо, но Нико положил его на место и вышел из магазина.

Они гуляли по аквариуму на расстоянии друг от друга, не смотря особо на рыб, но ди Анджело знал, что Перси следует за ним. Парни вышли из аквариума, и Нико остановился прямо за дверью, разглядывая ночное небо. Когда он услышал, как затихли шаги Перси рядом с ним, Нико просто развернулся и обнял его, и в этот раз Перси не колебался, но прижимал Нико к себе не очень крепко. Тот отстранился и, упорно молча, спустился по лестнице и сел в такси, припаркованное в конце дорожки. Во время этих действий он ни разу не обернулся.

***

 

Их следующая встреча была назначена в бассейне, расположенном в знакомом с детства районе. Нико стоял, повернувшись лицом к зданию, но почувствовал, что Перси подошёл.

— Здесь ты учил меня плавать. Я никогда не говорил тебе, что не умел, и когда ты толкнул меня на глубину, я запаниковал, а ты оказался совсем рядом со мной, поддерживал меня, помогая вернуться к бортику. И вместо того, чтобы заставить меня держаться на воде, ты вытащил меня с глубокого места на мелкую часть бассейна и учил плавать. Ты говорил, что неважно, что произойдёт, ты всегда будешь рядом, чтобы защитить меня, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Когда Нико пододвинулся, чтобы обнять Перси, тот уже раскрыл руки, чтоб сгрести Нико в объятия. Ди Анджело собрался было отойти, но Перси держал его чуточку дольше перед тем, как они отстранились друг от друга. А Нико ушёл, опять оставив Перси грустно смотреть ему вслед.

***

 

Перси в ожидании Нико стоял неподалёку от магазина сладостей, у которого тот захотел встретиться; но его до сих пор не было, что было очень необычно, ведь Нико всегда приходил раньше Джексона.

Он все смотрел вокруг, гадая, откуда появится Нико. Ему необходимо было сказать Нико, что за последние четыре недели у него произошла какая-то дикая перезагрузка, что любовь, которой, как ему казалось, уже нет, жива.

Он обернулся и увидел Нико, широко улыбающегося и одетого с иголочки. Он вбежал в объятия Перси, и тот незамедлительно обернул свои руки вокруг тела Нико, но как только он это сделал, ди Анджело извернулся в его руках и отодвинулся, протягивая лист бумаги.

— Я подписал это, как и обещал, — Нико улыбнулся в последний раз и развернулся, помахав рукой на прощание.

Перси так и остался стоять в глубоком шоке, чувствуя, что сегодня что-то было не так, как в предыдущие их встречи… Обычно Нико рассказывал ему о том, что то или иное место значит для их истории, истории их любви, но сегодня он ничего не сказал. Но в этот раз Перси и не нуждался в пояснениях, ведь это место, где его как по голове огрело, место, где они впервые встретились. Нико подрабатывал здесь, а Перси приходил в этот магазин всякий раз, когда у него появлялись деньги, потому что именно здесь был самый большой выбор синих конфет, которых обожал Перси. В тот день Нико расставлял товар на полках и случайно врезался в Перси, неся коробки с конфетами. Так это всё и началось.

Перси с трудом смог различить спину ди Анджело в толпе людей и побежал за своим мужем.

— Нико! — прокричал он, заставив упомянутого парня остановиться и обернуться. Перси бежал мимо людей, которые шарахались от него; наконец он настиг Нико, поймал руками его лицо и глубоко его поцеловал.

Нико оттолкнул его; глаза его были широко раскрыты, а щёки густо покраснели.

— Н-нет, ты можешь быть с ней- ты с ней, я подписал бумагу, ты можешь быть счастлив с ней, — его голос звучал неверяще и как-то надломленно.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал, и я очень сожалею, что ты из-за меня прошёл через такую боль, но Нико, я люблю тебя, Нико- я всё ещё люблю тебя, я любил тебя с того самого момента, как ты врезался в меня в магазине сладостей, мне безумно нравилось то, как ты льнул ко мне в бассейне, я любил тебя, когда пригласил в аквариум, я любил тебя, когда делал тебе предложение, я любил тебя, когда мы наконец поженились, я любил тебя, когда совершил самую дерьмовую в своей жизни ошибку и переспал с ней и вообще связался с ней, но я люблю тебя сейчас намного больше, чем когда-либо, и я буду поддерживать тебя каждый день, потому что я осознал, что я ничто без тебя. Ты не должен меня прощать, и я вообще не понимаю, какого чёрта ты до сих пор не набил мне морду, но, Нико, я люблю тебя, и, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, дай мне другой шанс, дай нам шанс, дай нашей любви ещё один шанс.

Нико плакал, пока Перси говорил свою маленькую, но такую важную речь.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя очень сильно, но- но что же будет с ней, разве ты не переехал к ней? Ты по-прежнему изменяешь мне, я просто не могу тебя простить.

— Я понимаю, что ты не можешь, и я знаю, что должен сделать ещё очень, очень многое, чтобы вернуть твоё доверие и, нет, я всё это время жил у друга. Я люблю тебя больше жизни, пожалуйста, если можешь, дай мне шанс, и мы бы пошли домой.

Нико просто обнял Перси, пряча лицо в груди парня и тихо плача. Они долго стояли так, не отпуская друг друга. Когда они наконец отступили друг от друга, Перси поймал такси, которое отвезло их домой. Дома он занёс Нико на руках в их спальню, как тогда, в их медовый месяц, аккуратно положил его на кровать, снял с ди Анджело обувь и забрался на кровать, прижимая Нико к груди.

— Я люблю тебя и обещаю, что никогда больше не покину тебя и не изменю тебе.

— Я не знаю, сколько времени пройдёт прежде, чем я снова смогу тебе доверять, но я не брошу тебя. Никогда. В конце концов, я ведь люблю тебя, Перси.

**Author's Note:**

> *Слаксы - это такие широкие брюки
> 
> вот и все, спасибо, что были со мной:)


End file.
